Between The Lines
by IvyCreed6
Summary: What goes on between the episodes that makes BM and WW become friends and eventually maybe something more?
1. ReIntroductions

Between The Lines

This is just a little study that I had in my head, what happened between the episodes to the relationship with BMWW? I mean they seemed to become friends pretty fast so I decided to put my view into it. Now I'm only going to do chapter on between the episode titles not, for example, between Secret origins Pt1 and Pt 2. Anyway long live BMWW here we go.

* * *

Chapter 1: Re-Introduction

Diana was needless to say curious about the Batman. She was curious about Man's entire World, but definitely more curious about this man, who hid in shadows and fought valiantly with no powers to speak of, than any of the others she'd come into contact with. She had already made her introductions to what seemed to be their unofficial Leader, at least in organization, Clark. He really didn't seem to need anything of her in particular. He accepted the tail of her background with obvious interest, but he was always off doing something saving something, wrestling with the double identity she was thankful she didn't have.

Green Lantern, or John as he preferred to be called since he, like herself, didn't hide his name or face from the team or the outside world, didn't particularly like her…or rather trust was an issue. He hadn't exactly greeted her warmly when she first arrived either calling her a rookie despite all her efforts in aiding his world even though she didn't have to help. However, like a true princess, she was kind and polite to him hoping that eventually he'd come around. Flash, was quite a character…he confused her always making references that she didn't understand or saying things that the others said she didn't want to get. He seemed particularly loathsome with his obsession with the female body, until she got to know him a little better; under the jokes and bravado he seemed a rather nice guy….but still a little annoying.

Hawk Girl was an interesting companion. Diana had at first thought this woman could be like her sister, but Shayera was a little distant, she didn't seem to want a bond of sisterhood which was too bad. Diana hope she'd come around just like the Lantern.

So all that left was Batman, the only one who hadn't officially joined the League….even though he seemed pretty keen on helping them. She wondered what kind of man could completely mask his emotions and hide everything. This was unheard of to her, who was never dishonest or closed off about what she was feeling. Diana was an open book…He was a puzzle.

So when she was sitting in on watch duty she mused over him just like any puzzle. Everything thing appeared calm, and safe at the moment so Diana allowed her mind to wander. She'd been very sad when J'onn had alerted her of his "death" when they were fighting the invaders. Diana hadn't thought she would be as sad since until that day she'd never in her life seen a man, much less met one. This one wasn't at all like her mother said Men would be. Then again everyone else seemed to think he wasn't quite like men were either. She was so absorbed in thinking that she almost didn't notice when the door behind her opened.

The door opening was the only sound that alerted Diana she was no longer alone. This was another quality about the Batman that she admired he had a stealth she could only dream about. Such things weren't exactly on the high priority on her home.

"Good Evening Batman…" She greeted with a smile. He merely nodded. Diana shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing her when she was on duty since he'd made it clear he didn't want to be a part of the team.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he began to mess with the computers. No answer.

Supposed talking wasn't in his "plan". It had bothered her slightly when he'd refused to take action against the aliens. Diana never had any patience and to find such a startling amount in one person was interesting. He'd wanted to plot out the details and formulate what they needed to do before going in…All she wanted to do was fight and make it up as they go. As a combination their team work was decent.

"Checking the computers making sure everything is running smoothly. We don't need any malfunctions in the system and miss something Princess." He explained evenly.

"My name is Diana."

"A fact I'm well aware of Your Highness."

Diana sighed, what a pain this man was to figure out.

"Then what is your name?" She inquired, standing from her chair.

No reply, but she'd already predicted that. She supposed that was his way of saying as far as she was concerned it was Batman.

The room was silent, in the wake of these questions leaving nothing but the bleeps on beeps of the computer as Batman punched in keys and inspected the perfectly working computer.

"How often do you do this?" She asked leaning backwards again the control panel. She wanted to see something other than his back and this was she could make out his face…or the little he didn't mask.

"It needs to be done once a week." He stated seemingly unaffected by the changes of position.

"Then if you need to make the trip every single time and cut into whatever it is you do when you aren't here how about you show me how to do it?"

At this he stopped, after a beat he glanced up at her, she couldn't read his expression through the lenses of his cowl, but that didn't seem to matter, the very idea she could say something to draw him from his work pleased her.

"I teleport….it takes seconds." He said coolly looking back down at the screen.

"Oh…" Diana said, feeling slightly disappointed she had hoped to get something other than a curt response. Silence filled the room again.

Diana was about to go sit back down and wait out the rest of her watch in this silence when he spoke.

"To begin you have to push this button here…" Batman said indicating towards the one he meant.

Diana couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Okay so it's short I know, but the first one kinda has to be since they don;t have a relationship yet. This si my first BMWW fic so please tell me what you think and if you don't liek the way I'm doing the characters. I'll understand. Please Review!


	2. Trade Secrets

Ivycreed6: Okay so these little chapters are pretty easy to dish out so you probably won't have to wait long between each one. I apologize for grammar and errors in the actual story. The gal who usually serves as my editor is fairly busy for like….ever. Anyway if anyone can suggest a Beta Reader…I really can't choose myself who to trust my stories to and I'd like to have input from people who have experience with them. Thanks especially to DaisyJane and Chaosmob for reviewing to chapter 1

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Editor/Beta Reader: Needed!

This particular chapter takes place right after Enemy Below

* * *

Chappie 2: Trade Secrets

Bruce sat in the Watch Tower meeting room, Clark had called a special meeting for that day and he'd arrived early for no other reason than to think.

Their latest mission saving Atlantis didn't interest him very much. It was the same old tune heard over and over. Jealous Brother tries to kill off King because he wants the throne, then tries to get rid of other heirs, yadda yadda yadda…he'd read Hamlet and seen Lion King. The story was old.

What _did_ interest him was his anger towards a certain hired gun: Deadshot. The assassin had been hired to kill Aquaman, and didn't succeed. After a tiresome chase, Superman finally caught him and was, not surprisingly, unable to make him talk. Clark just didn't have the finesse for such things. It wasn't it his sensitive Kryptonian blood.

It was, however, a special gift of his to get information from even the most resilient of people.

Yet, it still puzzled him as to why he'd been so angry. Deadshot didn't have anything personal against Aquaman; he hadn't really bothered or insulted him, so the only thing that seemed reasonable was that he was angry over Deadshot's insinuations about Diana.

Bruce guessed that he was right; just thinking about it again made him want to break something. Diana was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but even after a few months of living in their world, she was still so innocent. She couldn't have known what Deadshot meant…and that angered him. Diana was a person who deserved respect, and he did respect her. He respected her strength, her courage, her passion, and most of all he respected that purity that set her apart from other women in his world. Anyone who thought of her in such a way, that didn't give her the respect she deserved, irked him. A lot.

He thought of how persistent she had always been in asking him about how he was doing, if he needed any help, etc., and he had to shake his head. When was she going to learn that she needed to worry about herself more than others?

If Diana didn't have her amazing abilities, he'd worry that she'd get taken advantage of…in more ways than one.

"You're here early."

Speak of the devil.

Diana entered, looking the very picture of regal grace. "So are you." He responded calmly. Most people avoided him, except Clark….darn him, but still he frightened most people, but not Diana. She always took a seat beside him, and seemed completely undeterred by his trademark Batglare…she and Alfred would get along well.

Not that she would ever meet Alfred.

Diana shrugged, sinking down into a chair, yet keeping her perfect posture. "So I've been wondering..." she began, leaning forward, her dark hair falling forward over her shoulder. "What exactly did you say to Deadshot to get him to talk? I mean, really? Superman could have killed him, all you did was say something and he-"

"Superman couldn't have killed him."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"He has the strength, but not the will." Bruce clarified seeing the inquiring expression in her eyes.

"Still, what did you say to him?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, Princess." Batman responded evenly. She looked at him for a moment.

"Why?"

"Trade secret…If I told you, I'd have to kill you." The traces of a smirk lurked at the corners of his mouth, and at first Diana looked shocked, then she smiled.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you make a joke." She said, laughter in her voice.

"I'm full of surprises." He answered.

"I believe that….so you aren't going to tell me?"

Before he could respond, or, rather, refuse to respond, Flash and Green Lantern burst in, closely followed by the rest of the team. Saved by the meeting.

* * *

Okay I hope that this one was good enough, please review!


	3. Epiphany

Ivycreed6: Much love to Chaosmob for reviewing my last chapter and of course to The-Lady-Isis who reviewed and agreed to be my Beta…because I really need one… Yay!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place right after Fury. I skipped Paradise Lost even though it is an important part in Diana's life, but I really didn't like anything I wrote after it because it was such a crucial moment for her….and everything I wrote for Bruce just made him seem mean and uncaring. So I just put in a little blurb about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chappie 3: Epiphany

Diana was on monitor duty for the second time that day, since was one of the few who really didn't mind monitor duty. The time alone allowed her to think, something she really needed to do at the moment.

'_Poor Aresia'. _Diana knew Hawk Girl was right, she'd only been taking the Amazon code to the next level, but it was that level that separated her from the rest of her sisters. Diana couldn't help but pity her; she hadn't been able to see that men weren't all evil.

But then again it had been difficult for her to see that too. She hadn't thought men were actually that important - even until today. She had friends, respected team-mates who were men and she _still_ hadn't realized just how important the members of the male sex were.

'_Don't knock it till you've tried it Princess…' _Shayera was right, but she still hadn't taken the words to heart until Batman was infected.

He was the last to fall ill and the one who had really brought it home for her. Diana couldn't help but think about how devastated and useless she'd been when her mother banished her from Themyscira, and nobody had really been able to pull her out of it except for him. He didn't lend a sympathetic ear or give her a long motivational speech.

"_We all know what it's like to lose somebody you love, Princess, but you can't let it shut you down." _

He'd actually sounded...disappointed in her. He had been right though, J'onn, Shayera and Superman had all lost their whole planet and family. Green Lantern had his team give up on him, not believe in him when he needed them most. Flash…well she wasn't sure about him, but he'd given up a lot to come and practically live in the Watchtower,he'd be at home doing whatever he wanted if he hadn't chosen to help protect Central City and the world. They'd all given up a comfortable life to help others.

What Batman said made her wonder what he'd lost. What caused him to become the Dark Knight? His simple chastising got her back on her feet and if she hadn't have stopped Aresia she'd have lost him.

Diana couldn't let that happen - she couldn't lose anybody else. She couldn't bear it, seeing him there dying in the infirmary along with the John, Superman and Flash. She couldn't bear seeing any of them there.

She was drawn from her thoughts when the door opened and a scarlet blur entered. The wind generated by the Flash's quick entry blew Diana's hair back. She ran her fingers through it and greeted her friend who had come to a halt in front of her. "Evening."

"Just came to take over here, Di. Thanks for covering most of my shift."

"You needed the rest. You can return the favor when somebody tries to kill all the women in the world," she said with a small smile, pushing herself out of her chair.

"Somehow I doubt any man would try…" Flash answered. Diana laughed softly, shaking her head as she left the Scarlet Speedster to pretend he was monitoring Earth.

Diana headed down the familiar corridor. She figured she could use a good work out to expel any residual anger and pent up stress. It still bothered her that one of her sisters could hold some much hatred.

"Going to work out?"

Diana nearly jumped, and Batman had the traces of smugness on his face. Hera, she really hated that he could sneak up on her like that. She wasn't used to people having that ability…but she was starting to get used to _him_ doing it.

"Yes. Want to join me?" she asked, recovering from being startled.

"Can't. I have work to do."

Diana found that she was actually disappointed, even though she knew he was going to say no before she asked. He wasn't exactly known for training with the rest of them.

They walked side by side in silence for a while before she cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier…and getting angry with you. Suggesting that an Amazon was behind the theft was completely plausible and-"

"You were angry that I rubbed salt in the figurative wound, not that I accused an Amazon," he interrupted, not looking at her. "I reminded you that you were one of the only Amazons who'd ever chosen to leave, and because of your choice you can never go back…"

Diana was speechless; she really had nothing to say back, because he was right. She'd resented that he'd assumed one of her sisters had stolen, but what really angered her was his reminder that she couldn't go home.

"And I'm sorry for that…it wasn't fair. I was wrong."

She was even more stunned that he was apologizing. The great Batman, who never took anything back, just admitted he'd said something unfair. It had to be the end of the world.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone…" she said, unable to hide a smile. She reached the training area and stopped, but Batman continued on. She watched him go until he was about to disappear around the corner.

"Hey," she called. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm really glad you're okay…" she said. And she was - she hadn't realized until today just how important these men were to her. She wasn't going to make the mistake of under-appreciating them again.

Diana detected a small smile as he spoke. "Me too, Princess."

* * *

Alright it took several tries, but I think I'm pleased with this Yay! Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

Ivycreed6: Thanks to Chaosmob, rachyzord, and HawkAngel XD for reviewing and to Isis for helping me keep people from scratching their eyes out at my work….it's a tough job I know.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place right after Injustice for All. I realized that I didn't write a piece for Brave and the Bold….which was silly of me. So I worked it in with this. I think it turned out rather well.

* * *

Chappie 4: Sealed with a Kiss

Bruce really didn't know what Diana could possibly want. She'd left a rather cryptic message for him with the Flash and he'd found it in his best interest to not keep the Princess waiting, but he still couldn't figure out why she wanted to see him. Flash had said she'd be waiting in the Monitor Womb, but she wasn't supposed to be on duty that night. The World's Greatest Detective mused over the possibilities of the meeting until he finally reached his destination.

Diana was out of her armor, dressed in a casual white racer-backed tank and grey pants. She'd been working out before she came to see him. Instead of sitting, as she normally was when he saw her in the Monitor Womb, she was standing, blocking a screen she was watching intently.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could be so focused on. When she heard him she stopped the video and turned, she was smiling, but not the normal, happy-Diana smile that he was used to. This smile was over what she'd seen at the screen, almost as if she was amused at his expense.

What had she been watching?

"You needed to see me, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm glad Flash relayed the message to you in such a timely manner," she answered doing her best to wipe the grin from her face. But then again relaying a message quickly was probably nothing difficult for the fastest man alive.

"So after we released you from Luthor-" she began.

"I released myself…" he corrected. She knew that too…the slip was just to mess with him. Typical, but what was causing that laughing expression on her face?

"Oh yes, my mistake,"she said and cleared her throat. "I wondered how you possibly could stay alive that long when pretty much everyone in there wanted you dead. We know about your deal with Ultra-Humanite, but he couldn't have been the first you offered it to. You would have to be really lucky to find somebody who would follow you that quickly."

"I am lucky…routinely," he explained, starting to dread what was on the screen behind her.

"I've experienced that first hand…but I was still curious. You know me."

"Too much curiosity can be a bad thing."

"So I asked J'onn to help me tap into the recordings onto the security tapes in the building…" she began. That cat that ate the canary grin was coming back gradually.

He was starting to get an inkling of what she had been watching…and it wasn't good for him.

"It was no trouble of course. He's very good with computers and I found the most startling thing." She finally stepped aside.

The screen showed him, strapped into the bindings that Luthor bragged he'd never get out of. Luthor really should've listened to the Joker's advice. He was a lunatic, but the clown knew what Batman was capable of. There was somebody else on screen too. Cheetah.

A frown began to form on his usually expressionless face. This only seemed to amuse her even more than before.

"Care to watch?" she asked - there was no way she could mask her mirth. "I'd like to see it," she concluded, pushing a button that the scene began to unfold.

He didn't need to watch the screen. He remembered all too clearly what had gone on.

"_And then what happened?" he asked. Keeping her talking was his plan, try to get her to open up. If she trusted him even in the slightest, if she felt that there was a connection it could help him._

"_My research opened whole new worlds! There was so much to do-"_

"_-but so little funding," he concluded for her._

_The mutated woman glanced at him. "You know about that?" she asked softly. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Of course he knew. He made it his job to know everything._

"_You didn't have enough for research subjects."_

_She was facing him now, taking steps towards him._

"_So you used yourself."_

"_And now I'm a freak," she said, with the barest hint of regret in her tone. But it was there. It was time to turn her to his side._

"_That's not what I see."_

_Cheetah looked away closing her eyes sadly._

"_I see somebody who was willing to give up everything for a cause she believed in."_

"_How do you know so much about me?" she asked, staring at him curiously. Oh Cheetah, didn't she know what curiosity did to cats? Bruce went along._

"_Let's just say," he began with one of his rare, albeit forced, smiles coming to his face, "cat's aren't the only things that are curious."_

_She'd be an idiot to fall for that…It was a good thing she was. She was glancing him over now. A look he knew all to well was as if she were appraising him. She crossed the rest of the small distance between them._

"_Too much curiosity can be dangerous," she purred, a claw stroking his chin. He quelled the urge to punch her. Why didn't she listen to her own words?_

"_Maybe…I like danger," he said, lowering his tone, making his voice smoother than the normal rough that was associated with his image._

"_Do you?" she asked._

"_Try me."_

_Then she kissed him. Not to say he didn't return it but it wasn't as if he actually enjoyed it._

The end of this video marked the first time he'd heard an Amazonian giggle.

"So Batman…" she began, forcing laughter down with much difficulty.

"Burn that," he demanded, before she could finish with whatever joke she'd been thinking about this whole time. He really wished she hadn't seen that. Not only was it embarrassing, but it could lead to a discussion about the events in Gorilla City.

She was a respected team-mate and friend so when she crash landed, trapping herself under the missile, he was worried about her. Maybe that was an understatement. He'd done everything he could to dig her out. It was one of those times that he hated - when he felt completely helpless. He hadn't appreciated the pity in J'onn's eyes when he placed a hand on his shoulder either .

He was relieved - again an understatement - to find she was alive and tossing the missile aside. Unfortunately he wasn't able to hide the fact his hands had been covered in dust from her. She knew he'd tried to dig her out.

In thanks she kissed him on the cheek. It was another one of those times he hated, when he blushed. It made him feel, for a lack of a better adjective, childish.

The other problem with it was he enjoyed it entirely too much.

During his kiss with Cheetah, he actually thought of her. The way her lips would feel instead of the half-woman he'd been kissing.

These two events had made it all too apparent that he was attracted to her. This wasn't surprising. Most men were attracted to Diana. She was gorgeous, strong, kind; but a team-mate. He couldn't be attracted to or involved with somebody he was working with - such relationships just didn't work. He knew the kiss in Gorilla city was innocent, but what if it became otherwise? He couldn't allow that to happen.

Bruce had done his best to avoid talking about it, pretend it never happened. Diana had thankfully been quiet about it as well…until now.

"I had no idea you and Cheetah were such good friends…."

Bruce didn't respond. And he could feel the unfortunate heat rising to his face again. Thank God for his mask, it could hide most of it but…

"Oh so you do get embarrassed? I thought when I kissed you it was a fluke."

"What do you want for the video?" he asked very seriously, avoiding the other subject as best her could. It was bad enough she saw it, but what if the rest did? That would not be pretty and he didn't even bother trying to imagine it.

"I wasn't blackmailing you," she protested, laughter quickly leaving her voice. She was upset. He shouldn't have even thought she was trying to get something from him. Diana wasn't the kind to even consider that sort of thing.

"I'm blackmailing myself, Princess, what do you want?"

She thought it over for a minute. Before smiling, this time it was more like the one he was used to.

"Call me Diana?"

He barely had to think it over. He called her Diana before, just not in her company.

"Deal."

* * *

I just noticed how many of these I end with a short line from Bats....i like it though so it's whatev! Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Happy are those who Dream

Ivycreed6: Thanks to Chaosmob for reviewing and my wonderful beta The-Lady-Isis who has yet again saved people from their eyes bleeding at my grammar mistakes.

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place right after Only a Dream. I think we were cheated out of a cool Wonder Woman dream…oh well this is what happened and why we didn't see her dream.

* * *

Chappie 5: Happy are those who Dream

Bruce hadn't slept in three days and then this whole nightmare with Doctor Destiny started. It was like somebody up there enjoyed watching him squirm. Tired though he was he needed to look out after the others and that's what he did. It was a couple of hours into his much needed rest that he was woken up.

"I thought bats were nocturnal…" Diana's light toned voice entered his ears, causing the blur in his mind to sharpen. "But then again you're only half bat…" she concluded after a beat she added in a softer tone, "Thank you."

Batman circled his neck feeling the satisfactory popping. "For what?" he questioned. His voice was rough, but not unkind; it still held all the notes of sleep.

Diana pulled up a chair in front of the one he'd crashed in. "Warning me about Doctor Destiny before I got sucked in too…I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Bruce blinked; her blue eyes were filled with concern. "Nothing I couldn't handle on my own," he told her, not wanting her to worry.

She smiled slightly. "You always say that."

"So you should believe it." The truth was he hadn't wanted her anywhere near Doctor Destiny. So when he warned her not to fall asleep he gave her specific instructions to keep her awake but away from this fight. He already worried so much when she as in physical danger, he couldn't bear the thought of her trapped inside her mind.

"I do," Diana answered quietly, her gaze catching his. He didn't know what to say even after almost two years he still ran out of things to tell her. She could still render him speechless. He was still unable to stamp out his attraction to her even after he discovered it all those months before.

Bruce recalled what Dee had said when he was searching for him - that he would let him go because they were similar. All the Justice League considered both of them nothing more than bugs to be stepped on since they were powerless. Diana didn't think of him as a bug. He remembered her kindness to Forager when they were searching for Orion. She believed everyone to be equal as long as they were good….even men. Something that made her unique from her kind.

"Well…" she began with an exhausted sigh, breaking the silence between them. "You should be getting more sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up," the Princess said with a kind smile, getting up from her chair in answer to his silence.

"I'm not," Bruce answered tiredly, without thought.

Diana turned her eyes filled with surprise at his comment. "Wh-"

"You need the sleep yourself, Your Highness," he said, changing the subject. He had to be more aware of what he was saying around her. She could take it a way he didn't want her to…which was becoming the way he meant it. "I'd better go."

He ended the conversation at that as he struggled with leaden feet to get up from the chair. His mind may be more aware but his body wasn't, but he had enough energy to get to the mansion.

"Yes…see you later, Batman," she answered, still watching him as if trying to decipher the meaning of what he'd said, even after he brushed past her and out of the infirmary.

Alfred didn't greet him as he arrived, which wasn't that shocking since he hadn't been home in days, but he knew he'd seen the man without a doubt in the morning in time for breakfast. Alfred wanted him to keep regular meals despite how desperately he needed the rest.

Bruce removed his cowl glancing around the Batcave with his own eyes instead of the lenses. He dragged himself up the stairs to his room and barely found the strength to change for bed.

When he did fall asleep he didn't dream of the bad things that Destiny would've wanted him to. Instead he dreamt of a certain Amazon...who was at the same time dreaming of him too.

* * *

Alright, so I'm a bit ahead so 6 and 7 will be up the same time as this. But don't let that keep you from reviewing!


	6. To Dance is to reveal who you truly are

Ivycreed6: Chapter 7 is about to go up! hanks everyone for reading! And to Isis for editing

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place right after Maid of Honor. Yay for finally knowing who Batman is!

* * *

Chappie 6: To Dance is to reveal who you truly are

"You know…we never did get finish our dance," Diana said, turning a sly look towards Batman as Audrey led her soon to be ex-husband away. As she expected, Batman's facial expression was blank, but on the inside… she guessed he wasn't so collected. _'Yes Bruce, you aren't as slick as you think you are…' _she was dying to say, but instead of provoking she let her eyes do the talking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came his stony reply.

Diana smiled with a shrug. "If you say so." She linked her arm with his. "But you're still taking me dancing," she finished as the two walked away from the wreckage.

She wasn't sure why he tried so hard to keep his identity a secret from her. She'd known him for…well about two years now. He was probably the closest friend she had. When there was trouble she always looked to him. It was odd finding that she relied so heavily on a man when she was taught to do otherwise for the majority of her life, but Shayera had said don't knock it until she tried it…well she had tried and there wasn't anymore knocking.

It wasn't that difficult to figure out that Bruce Wayne, the charming debonair man she'd danced with at the party was none other that the mysterious Batman. He moved as gracefully on the dance floor as he did in combat, and there was no mistaking that jaw line, since that was all of his face he kept exposed. The voices were slightly different. Bruce Wayne didn't speak so harshly, but they had their similarities. Most of telling of all was when he held her close - she could smell him.

Diana had been in close proximity to Batman enough times to know that he smelled wonderful, and even though Bruce wore cologne Diana couldn't mistake the scent. It was…intoxicating.

She liked him, cared for him and wanted him to know….but she couldn't if he refused to be honest with her.

So it was a good thing he'd agreed to take her dancing.

Diana was once again stunned by the appearance of Bruce in a tux. It was so different from the Batsuit. She remembered her shock the night before at finally seeing his blue eyes instead of opaque white lenses. However, she'd learned that in Man's World, 'stunning' wasn't something men liked to be called. So when he met her on the floor she gave him a smile.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" she began, before lowering her voice. "It's good to see you out of the cowl." The Princess had actually wondered many times about what he would looked like; the reality of it was unexpected. To her he looked twice as handsome as any member of his sex she'd seen…and she knew gods.

"You look amazing as well," he said, kissing her hand and ignoring her last comment. He was playing the part of Wayne at the moment.

Not to say she didn't look amazing. She was wearing one of the dresses Audrey had bought for her on their spree not a week before. It was black, draping over one shoulder and cut down low in the back. He placed a hand at the small of her back, and Diana suppressed shock at the fact he was actually touching skin, and put her hand into his. The music played on, filling their silence before Diana finally broke it. It seemed she was always the one doing that.

"Look you don't need to hide it anymore, I mean I know-"

"Yes, and I'd prefer you not refer to it anymore. I don't exactly want it to become public knowledge," he said. Some of the lightness had left his voice, leaving the tone somewhere between Bruce and Bat.

"So, I'm not the only one who knows right?" Diana asked lowly, so that should anyone who wasn't entirely focused on the dance wouldn't hear them.

"No….but still don't go voicing it, even around the league."

That ended the conversation for the moment.

"You dance wonderfully," she complimented, and meant it. Another unexpected quality he had.

Bruce smiled ever so slightly; he was starting to set a record. "You need practice," he said, obviously amused.

"Audrey says that I have clay feet," Diana admitted, blushing ever so slightly.

"She's right in more ways than one. I guess it's a good thing I'm here to teach you," Bruce said, releasing her back only to let her spin around slowly.

Diana was smiling brightly when she returned back to his arms. "Yes, I suppose it is." She wasn't sure what this feeling Bruce gave her was, but she knew she liked it…and she wanted to explore it more.

"So what does Bruce Wayne like to do?" She inquired with interest.

"Other than save the world?" he asked. To anybody else it would sound like a joke, a nice cover - she supposed he was used to it.

"Sure."

"Well, I suppose I do some reading…"

Diana rolled her eyes. _'So much for straight answers.'_

"I'm not exactly well known for hobbies; I like fast cars, along with that the public thinks I prefer fast women, for my numerous brief relationships," he admitted with something that seemed like embarrassment to her.

"But that isn't you really?"

There was a long pause. "It's Bruce Wayne isn't it?"

Diana could sense the disdain in his voice when he said it. It was a shame that he didn't have an alter ego that he actually liked, but then again neither Billionaire nor Bat was his true self - both were masks used only for hiding the other, but who was he really? Since he was opening up this much to her, Diana was determined to press further, but not now.

Tonight was just for fun.

Even though she didn't figure out all she wanted, Diana felt that this was the closest she'd been to her friend and was honored that he felt he could share such information with her when people he'd known for years didn't even know.

That was when the song ended.

"Would you like to get something to drink?"

"Yes…I'd like that."

* * *

Read and review Please!


	7. Christmas: a time when you get homesick

Ivycreed6:Chapter 7 yay! Thanks everyone for reading! Special thank you as always to The-Lady_Isis for checking my grammar...it's no fun but thanks for doing it.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place **during** Comfort and Joy. Those darn writers dropped the ball and robbed us of a cool Batman Wonder Woman moment when they didn't put them in this holiday episode.

So I'm going to put my own spin on it. The only problem is the time mess up. This is actually the second Christmas since the league formed, but in actuality the first one Diana will celebrate. Yay for Christmas!

* * *

Chappie 7: Christmas is a time when you get homesick

"Everybody's gone already?" The question was really more of a statement. It was obvious to the both of them that everyone had left to enjoy their holidays. Green Lantern and Shayera left straight from the mission and the rest stopped of for a second before heading down to the surface.

Bruce had monitor duty…but it wasn't a problem; he'd requested to take Superman's shift.

Bruce turned from the computer looking over at the Amazon who had just entered. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and jeans. It was odd seeing her in something that covered so much. Not because Diana used her body in that way but because she just never got cold. It was puzzling, but true.

"Yes. Don't you have some where to be too, Princess?" he asked, not really sure what her exact schedule was going to be. Everything had been so busy the past couple weeks nobody really got a word in edgewise around the disasters and the crime. Funny, however Superheroes had a rough time at work during the holiday season. Just one of the weird things the life of a hero had in common with that of everyday.

"No, why would I?"

"Because it's Christmas."

"And you aren't going anywhere…"

Touché…she really had him on that point. "For somebody out to experience Man's World you sure aren't participating in a crucial tradition. Didn't you do anything last year?"

Diana shrugged. "No, last year we were off planet until December 25th by the time we arrived everyone jumped at the chance to leave. That was also the mission Hawkgirl broke her wing, J'onn stayed back to help her and I took monitor duty. I don't even know what it's supposed to be celebrating," she explained matter-of- factly.

Bruce found it odd for once that she wasn't curious about something. It was very unlike her. "Well to many it has religious connotations," he explained. Diana watched him for a second. None of the religion behind the story of Christmas really would mean anything to her.

"What about others?"

"Generosity is a big thing I suppose."

"The present thing right? That's what Flash was talking about then….so people just give each other presents? How is that any different than birthdays?" Diana asked as if this whole thing was dumb.

"I suppose others use it as time to be with family. Brings humanity closer together." He said trying his best to explain something that had no significance to her…and to him it held too much. Bruce had never been one to enjoy Christmas since... It had been his favorite holiday as a child. His parents always made a big deal of it as well. When they died it died with them. The only person he really held some ties to it for was Alfred.

Diana arched an eyebrow leaning against a console. "Oh…So why aren't you out there getting ready for tomorrow?"

"I have other things more important to do."

"Oh…Well I should go…let you do your work."

Bruce didn't turn as she left but he was confused. Diana actually sounded disappointed after he explained this whole Christmas thing to her or rather when he said he didn't celebrate it. Maybe it was because she couldn't spend time with her family during the one season people clung tight to them. She probably missed her home. She hadn't seen it for over a year.

He pushed away from such things when he lost his family, but Diana was different. She would embrace a holiday that brought people closer together even after she lost her family.

It actually made him feel…guilty.

And for once the World's Greatest Detective was stumped about what to do next.

* * *

'_Diana.'_

Diana nearly jumped; she wasn't expecting any communication from the com-link anytime soon. Everyone was gone off doing some sort celebrating. From what she gathered from Bruce and other source it was a time he was rather envious of. People spent time with their family, those they cherished. She shouldn't resent people wanting to be with their loved ones but it was as if everyone forgot about her.

This was why she was depressed. At home on Themysicra you'd practically have to fight to find time alone. It was a very social environment and even after all this time she wasn't accustomed to being completely alone.

Diana raised her hand to her ear. "Batman? What's wrong?"

"_I need you to meet me in the monitor womb." _

"Of course. I'll be right there." Diana rose about a foot off the ground, flying was faster than walking. She wasn't in uniform of course; she thought that with the couple days of vacation she'd take a break from her armor. Oh well she was in her work out clothes, which consisted of a white racer back tank and navy sweat pants, it would have to do.

When she arrived at the Monitor Womb Diana wasn't sure what to expect, but nothing she could've thought up came close.

Diana arched an eyebrow at Bruce who was sitting, but that wasn't as surprising as what was at his feet. "Is that…a picnic basket?"

Batman didn't even bother to look down. "Yes, Alfred heard about you never having a proper Christmas and he wanted you to have it."

"It's a lovely basket but-" she began, laughter creeping into her voice.

"Inside the basket," he clarified; she could hear that he was holding back amusement. Oh well she'd have to try harder if she wanted him to crack a smile. After all there were video cameras here and he had an image to uphold. He couldn't allow other members of the League to know he had a sense of humor.

"That's very kind of him…considering we have yet to meet," Diana said taking up the basket from its spot on the floor.

"He likes Christmas."

She peeked inside the basket. It smelled heavenly. If it tasted as good she would definitely be getting to know this Alfred better. "Well…thank you for giving it to me…"

"It wasn't a problem."

Diana looked in the basket again and the back to Batman who was once again focusing on the screen. "You know…" she began, and if he'd turned Bruce would've seen that sly look she got every once in awhile. "There is a lot more in here than I could eat myself. Want to join me in the kitchen for a while?"

Bruce turned and looked at her silently. She wasn't sure exactly what was going through his head but there were several options. One, none of this was his idea and he was surprised to be asked, two …which she figured was more likely, he knew how much was in there, had asked for it to be made, and was going to eat with her but wanted her to think it was her idea, because he was embarrassed. Yes, that sounded like him. The truth was he got flustered a lot more than he'd like people to think. At least around her he seemed to.

"I doubt the end of the world is going to happen in the next couple of minutes."

There was a beat when neither one of them said anything, then he got up and followed her out.

* * *

Bruce had to admit Alfred had outdone himself. He'd never seen Diana look so happy when she was eating. "Okay, you can't stop it anymore I am meeting him and he's going to make more of this for me whether you like it or not."

Bruce smiled, she'd been praising his butler/ surrogate father's cooking for the past hour and she probably wasn't going to stop…they hadn't even gotten to dessert yet.

"What is in this?" Diana asked reaching into the basket and pulling out a thermos.

"I believe its hot cocoa."

Diana had a questioning look on her face.

"Don't tell me that you've been here almost two years and haven't had any." Bruce was stunned. There was so much she hadn't even gotten around to trying yet. First Christmas and now this?

"No I won't tell you that, but you'll have to infer…is it as good as iced mocha?"

"Better," he stated, unscrewing the top and pouring some into a mug for her.

She raised it to her lips warily, her expression saying "it better be as good as you say." He hid a smile behind his own mug as he took a sip. The expression of shock on her face almost made him laugh out loud.

"It _is_ good!" She exclaimed, her amazement was adorable.

The room silence until she finished off the first mug and poured herself a second.

"I think it was a mistake for Flash and I to introduce you to all this chocolate and candy. You won't be able to fit into your armor soon."

Diana laughed in spite of the fact the joke was making fun of her. "You know, I think this season is affecting you. You've made twice as many jokes in this past hour than I've heard you make in the whole time I've known you."

"I only recall _two, _Princess."

"Exactly," she answered, the grin very apparent even after she took another gulp of chocolate.

He rolled his eyes, something completely invisible to her from behind the mask. "You know…Alfred isn't the _only_ one who got you a present."

"I know, Flash left me something, I saw it."

"No I meant…" He saw the smirk coming back again to her face again. For somebody who seemed so naïve and unable to comprehend Man's world, she had definitely picked up on its humor very quickly. "Just wait here."

* * *

Diana watched him leave and smiled to herself. This night reminded her a lot of the night after they defeated Savage again. He was just so different from usual, a lot more fun. It was like she understood him even more now. She wasn't seeing the playboy Billionaire that the public saw, she'd done research on it, he was definitely not acting that way, and he wasn't the Batman who could make all others tremble with just a glare. He was well…Bruce, the man who didn't reach the surface often.

When he returned he was holding a large rectangular package wrapped in brown paper.

"What is that?"

"Open it," he said, setting it on the table.

Diana ran her fingers over the object; it was wide, but rather thin. She reached out and untied the knot in the string, then ripped off the paper. It was a painting, a beautiful one at that. The image was of a moonlight night, the light reflecting off the ocean beneath the sky. In the forefront was a beautiful girl on the back of a winged horse, soaring over the dark waves. The distant land in the background was green and in the trees there was a building supported by columns.

It reminded her so much of home. Diana smiled sadly as she gently traced a finger across the canvas. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

It had been just what she wanted, not that she thought of it, but it was almost like a window to the island and home she loved and missed so much. Looking at it made her feel a little less lost. She pushed up from her chair and wrapped Bruce in a hug. "Thank you so much!" She felt him stiffen in surprise and then, tentatively return the hug.

"Well I better get back to monitor duty…" he said when she pulled away. He turned to leave, but paused in the doorway, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Diana smiled happily; this night had been almost perfect. Just over two hours ago she'd felt forgotten and alone, and now she couldn't feel further from it. Leave it to the man who most thought to be a cold and distant loner to teach her about Christmas spirit.

* * *

So I hope it's good, I hope you all liked it. The painting is actually of one in the show. In the episode called The Balance, when Hermes is visiting her in her room this painting is on the wall. Please Review!


	8. Content

Ivycreed6: Thanks to Chaosmob, Knight2286,Hawk Angel XD, and Harima Hige for reviewing and to The-Lady-Isis for helping me so much. I'm pretty sure that I'm only comfortable posting these chapters is because of your input yay!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place after Starcrossed hope ya'll like it yay!

* * *

Chappie 8: Content

It had been an incredibly tiring few days; with the Thanagarian invasion, running from their soldiers, steering the Watchtower as it fell out of orbit…Bruce just wanted to get some rest.

The next day wasn't going to be pleasant either - the League was supposed to decide what to do with Hawkgirl and they'd have to start getting everything get back on track after the past few hellish days.

His own house, which the League had used to hide in, was pretty damaged; he didn't even need to bother with the clock since it had been destroyed when the Hawk people forced their way into the Bat cave. The Manor was empty again, since Clark had decided in the aftermath of the invasion he should go visit his parents. J'onn had joined him as per the request of Ma and Pa Kent. Wally had gone home to Central City; he had family to check on too. John had just left without explanation. Bruce couldn't blame him. The stress of taking down the threat had been double for him considering who had betrayed them.

The Cave was dark as usual, but something felt…off, like he wasn't completely alone.

He cautiously moved towards the computer keeping an eye out for an intruder when the chair swiveled around.

"Hello, Bruce."

For once it had been Diana that had snuck up on him. However, it wasn't her appearance in the Cave that put him on edge, but her tone. She did not sound happy…

"I thought you had left too, Diana."

"I don't exactly have anywhere to go…"

Right, now that the Watchtower she was pretty much homeless. Bruce would've felt guiltier if he hadn't been so exhausted.

"At least-" His sentence was cut off by Diana slapping him across the face. If she'd been using her full force she would've snapped his neck. Thankfully she hadn't, but the action was still unexpected.

"You were just going to kill yourself?! How could you do that?!" she yelled, her eyes burning like cold fire.

His exhaustion was replaced by anger. "It was me or the world,_ Princess_, it wasn't that difficult of a decision," he snarled.

She looked away. "You weren't even going to say goodbye…"

It wasn't a question or an accusation, and her voice was no longer furious or angry, but sad. Sadder than he'd ever heard it. Was that it? Could she have handled the sacrifice but not that he didn't tell her?

"I couldn't…just like I couldn't have you winning back the Watchtower and had you stay here on the surface with Clark and John," he responded, irritation draining from him. He was too tired to stay mad, and he didn't see how he could possibly keep being outraged when she'd gotten mad because she was worried about him.

She looked up at him and Bruce was surprised to see tears in her eyes. The strong warrior he cared so much for was crying for _him_? "Did you think I'd stop you?"

That was sort of it. Seeing her as he made his choice to stay with the Watchtower might have made him change his own mind. He would've stopped himself and he couldn't have risked that. There was no second chance to save the world.

That and she might have caught onto what he was doing before and done something stupid - like take his place. That would've been even more unbearable than missing the mark because he chose to go with her and live.

He'd been dreading a confrontation like this for some time now. Their friendship was turning into something that couldn't be…at least his feelings for her were changing. Every time he saw her he grew more certain that he was falling for her, even if she didn't feel the same way. He'd tried so hard to keep this from happening but there was no stopping it now. He loved Diana - and would've done anything for her. He realized there was no turning back when they kissed. Sure they were on the run and hiding from Thanagarian soldiers but it was still a kiss. All the thoughts and questions he'd had about what it would feel like to taste her lips on his own were answered and he'd been blown away, but did it actually mean something to her?

He wasn't able to answer that. After they were in the clear she'd apologized. The blush of her face was so endearing, but why was she sorry? Was she was sorry that she'd invaded his space despite what she felt, or was it because she was sorry that she'd had to kiss him?

In the same situation with another member of the team would she have done the same thing? Would she have kissed John? Clark? Wally?

When they revealed their identity she'd seemed rather interested in the Scarlet Speedster…he knew that they were friends, but was it something other than curiosity that she'd felt about his appearance? It was no secret that Wally was interested in Diana, almost everyone was. He'd intervened; surprised that he felt something very much like jealousy as he tossed the clothes at Wally's head.

Seeing her before him now, tired, angry, and hurt - he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her how he felt, but he held such urges back.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally seeing that she was still looking for an answer. "I just didn't want you to worry…"

Diana's eyes almost bored into his as she searched for something; he didn't know what. Something she could find since he was wearing a mask. However, she did accept this answer.

"I'm sorry that I hit you."

"I've had worse…" he said hoping to ease some of her guilt. It probably wouldn't work.

"I guess I'll leave now."

"I don't really see the point in that. You don't have anywhere to go. You might as well stay here," he suggested.

"You…mean that?" she asked, sounding almost as if she couldn't believe he was making such an offer.

"The manor isn't completely destroyed, there's more than enough room…"

Diana's expression brightened, a smile actually returning to her face. "Thank you…"

"Just ask Alfred if he can find you something else to wear after he shows you to your room…I hardly doubt you'll want to stay in that," Bruce said, referring to her armor.

"Yes, I don't know how I'll be able to make this up to you."

"You don't have to make up anything, just try to keep from slapping me, okay?"

She laughed tiredly, it seemed neither one of them had the energy to really be amused at much. "I'll do my best."

The room Alfred directed her to was beautiful; she wasn't sure what she'd expected but not quite this. The décor leaned towards masculine, but it wasn't as spartan as her own room in the Watchtower had been. Alfred pointed out that the room had an adjoining bathroom and that while she was taking a bath he'd look for something she could wear until the next day. Diana really needed to do some shopping. She'd lost everything, everything except her Christmas present. By some miracle she'd decided to go get a custom frame for it and had left it at the shop with them until it was done. Everything else was soot and ashes.

Diana suppressed the urge to simply sink into the large bed in the room and fall asleep. She needed to bathe, it would help her calm down. So much had gone on recently and she needed to think it over before she slept. If she didn't sort through anything it would end in nightmares and she really couldn't handle that right now.

She went into the bathroom, which was - no surprises - very large, and turned on the water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature before setting in the plug allowing it to start filling up.

Diana was shocked when Bruce offered to let her stay at his mansion. After all until tonight he was keeping his name and face a secret from most of the league, this was a fairly big step even, though she'd known who he was for some time now. Maybe it was because he'd felt guilty about what she'd said to him about not saying goodbye to her. Yes, she'd been hurt but she didn't want pity. She wanted him to be open with her. Maybe it was the kiss…

Diana wasn't too sure why she'd kissed him. It was a perfect diversion but she hadn't really been thinking about that. It wasn't her first kiss…that belonged to Steve Trevor…but that had been so much different than the one she'd shared with Bruce.

When Shayera had first started dating Green Lantern she'd talked about what it felt like…it had been one of the few times they'd talked about such things and Shay- No! She couldn't even think that traitor's name….but still what she'd expressed about Green Lantern was the same she'd felt when she kissed Bruce. She'd been terrified of being discovered and thought that there was no way out, but when she kissed him she didn't feel quite so afraid.

Diana had never felt about anybody the way she felt about Bruce. It was something different from her other male friends, like Wally or Clark - it was stronger than that, even though she cared for them.

Diana couldn't imagine a world without Bruce, which was why she got so angry when she'd learned what he'd planned on doing. He'd confused her after she apologized; she wasn't expecting the playful response. Did he enjoy the kiss too or was he playing the part he did in front of everyone else?

Diana took off her armor and boots, placing everything she owned on the counter. She stepped into the tub and sank down into the wonderfully warm water.

She thought that he felt the same way she did. Sometimes when she'd sneak a glance at him during meeting he was looking at her too. When he was distant to everyone else he would at least talk to her. He'd been there for her during pretty much every disaster life had thrown at her since she'd left Themyscira. Diana knew she couldn't let things go on the way they were without confronting him about it. She had to know.

When she changed into the t-shirt and shorts Alfred had left for her (both were way too big, but that was because they were perfect for Bruce), and snuggled down under the covers of the large bed Diana didn't feel sad about losing her home again - she was perfectly and unquestionably content.

* * *

Tell me what you think and please review! I love reviews....the only thing I love more is actually writing for them ^-^


	9. Worth The Wait

Ivycreed6: Thanks to Chaosmob, Blackmore, and Hawk AngelXD for reviewing and to Isis for helping me keep people from scratching their eyes out at my work….it's a tough job I know.

To the person who called himself "dewd" and left the following as a review "ewfewwfeqrgerrhrthhrt" reconsider next time you think about reviewing somebody. People don't like or appreciate idiotic reviews…

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place right after For the Man who has Everything

I like it…I think it's cute.

* * *

Chappie 9: Worth the Wait

"Bruce, are you going to talk to me?" Diana asked quietly. They were back in the invisible jet, flying away from the Fortress of Solitude. Bruce hadn't spoken to her since he'd said he thought he'd better fly instead of her. Diana didn't argue like she normally would've - she couldn't remember a time when she had to fight so hard. Her muscles ached, her head hurt, her lips and forehead were bleeding. When she moved there was a sharp stabbing pain in her ribcage. She was pretty sure she'd cracked something.

His only response was silence.

Diana frowned slightly. Why wouldn't he talk to her? This didn't make any sense.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was so tired and her eye lids felt so heavy…Diana didn't see the harm in getting a short rest, after all Bruce was driving. Resituating into a more comfortable position she leaned her head back into the seat cushion and allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

The air was cool and damp when she finally began to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, everything still hurt…_badly_. Diana wasn't used to hurting like this for this long. Her body normally healed so much faster.

Grunting as she pushed herself up into sitting position Diana looked around. She'd been lying on a metal medical examining table in the dark this was obviously the Batcave, but why had Bruce stopped here?

"Bruce?" she called weakly, straining her eyes that had yet to adjust. She started to slide down from the table when a hand grabbed her shoulder stopping her movement.

"Stay seated." Bruce's voice was cooler than usual, but that was better than him refusing to talk to her.

"How long was I out?" she asked, reaching up to massage her temples. Her head hurt so badly!

"Not long, we only just arrived here. I figured you needed medical attention badly enough that it would be prudent to stop here before going the rest of the way to the Watchtower," he explained.

Diana blinked; she was able to see him better in the shadows now. He was already out of his cowl and suit, dressed instead in a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. Both colors made him hard to see in the dark which was why he'd snuck up on her so easily. That and her senses were affected by her weakened state. "That makes sense…" she answered.

He didn't respond, instead pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. He took her chin in his hand lifting it up as he turned on the lamp above the table. He poured something that smelled foul onto a cotton ball and dabbed it onto the cut above her eyebrow. She looked at him, willing his eyes to meet hers, but he refused. He forced all his attention onto the task of cleaning her up.

"Bruce…what's wrong?" Diana asked quietly. He was ignoring her and she couldn't understand why.

"I don't know what you're taking about, Princess…" he stated, placing some butterfly bandages onto the cut. She was glad it didn't require stitches. She didn't get hurt badly enough to require them, except once. Nothing unnerved her as much as the sensation of a needle sewing her skin together.

"You haven't actually _said_ anything to me since we left Clark."

"What do you want me to say, Princess?"

Why was he being so cold? His tone was positively icy. "Why are you acting like this? What did I do?"

Finally his gaze met hers, after a moment of facing down the stoic mask Bruce usually held his expression softened. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said, his shoulders sagging.

"Then what is it?" she demanded in frustration.

"Diana, you basically just got your butt handed to you."

"I was doing fine…" Diana said defensively.

"He was going to _kill_ you," he retorted. His eyes held a dangerous glint.

"I've had worse."

"Have you seen yourself, Princess?" he asked, pulling a mirror from the table.

Diana took the mirror from his hand, and her eyes widened as she finally saw her reflection. Her left eye was so dark and bruised it practically matched the shadows that lurked around the outside of the light cast by the lamp. Her bottom lip was swollen, bloody and cracked. Her cheek was raised and blue from were Mongol had smashed his elbow into it.

"This happens when you're in the League, Bruce; you've gotten banged up pretty bad too in the past."

"But I couldn't help you!" He slammed his fist down onto the table. The metallic crash echoed through the Cave.

"It's not your faul-" Diana began to protest. But he couldn't hear her. He was too wrapped up in what had been bothering him.

"You were fighting for your life and all I could do was try to wake Clark up!"

So that was it…he was pushing her away because he wasn't strong enough to help her when she was fighting. That was so like him…worrying about others when he didn't have to.

"Bruce, it isn't your job to always look after me," she said, trying to smile. It hurt too much to keep it. "I can handle myself."

"But you couldn't…" he said, hanging his head. "And what happens if it's my fault? What if you get hurt because of me? This is why we can't be …"

Diana stared at him. _Together._ That was the word he'd left off. It hung in the air above them rendering both of them silent. She'd wondered why he'd turned her down flat when she'd told him how she'd felt about him. Diana had bore her heart to him spilling everything she'd been dying to tell him and in response he just turned and walked away. That day had been heart breaking, but she had resolved not to let it affect their work… and if she could help it their friendship. But...this was it? The reason he'd left without a word was because he was worried she could get hurt because of him? Batman had many enemies, but so did the League. She fought just as many lunatics and villains as he did - how could he worry about her being unable to handle a few more?

Diana reached out and gently brushed his cheek, causing him to look up at her again. His eyes were pained as they met hers. "Mongol attacking wasn't your fault."

"But what happens when it is, Diana? What happens when somebody hurts you to get to me?"

"You can't know that will happen," she argued. He was so bent on believing that anything bad that could happen would…and that when it did it was entirely his fault.

"And you can't know that it won't," he countered.

"That's a chance we can take."

"No, Diana, I can't take that chance," he said, shaking his head, taking her hand and moving it to her lap as he stood up. He turned away, probably off to get more medical supplies to finish taking care of her and completely ignore the conversation that just happened. Before he could leave Diana grabbed his wrist. "Bruce …."

He didn't turn around.

"Bruce, please…"

She wasn't sure why, but she guessed it was the desperation in her voice that made him face her.

Diana pushed herself slowly from the table and almost collapsed. She'd forgotten how badly she'd hurt her knees. Bruce caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist, supporting her against him.

"Diana…" He began to object, but his voice was quiet, missing all the harshness it had held before.

Before he could say anything more she pressed her lips against his. At first he was unyielding, but finally gave in, pulling her closer to him, returning her kiss while doing his best to be gentle in light of her injuries.

This was different and so much better than this kiss they'd shared in the restaurant. This time she didn't question whether or not he felt the same she did. In his arms she felt loved, valued, more than she'd ever felt in her life.

Too soon he pulled away. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Diana said looking up at him, a small smile forming on her bruised lips.

The reference to their first kiss wasn't lost on him.

Bruce sighed, picked her up and set her back onto the table. "Let's fix up your ribs and get you home."

Diana sighed, but didn't argue. It would take more than a few minutes to convince him that they could be possible, but she could wait…he was worth it.

* * *

Please review! It's getting exciting isn't it! *gasp*


	10. Confessions

Ivycreed6: Thanks to everybody for reviewing!! And to The-Lady-Isis for being my Beta and being awesome! I hope next time I try you'll actually cry….

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place after Kid Stuff.

* * *

Chappie 10: Confessions

Being a child again, well in the body of a child reminded him all too clearly of just how weak he really was. Bruce hated the idea that he would one day be unable to keep up the with rest of the League, one day he wouldn't be of on the battle field…and not to long after that his mind would also go. It was the way of things for humans like him, he was useless until he reached a certain age, he did what he could and that usefulness would be gone…but that wasn't so with the others. Clark had his abilities even as a child and he wouldn't lose them with age. John had his ring, his strength and speed would fade eventually, but he still had power. Diana…would remain as perfect as ever even after he was long gone and forgotten.

He was mortal, and he wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon…but Diana made him want to.

He'd avoided her as much as possible after the incident in the cave when he kissed her. He couldn't allow himself to fail like that again. It wasn't fair to either of them to be reminded of what could but shouldn't and wouldn't be.

He couldn't do that to her…but she'd been so damn persistent! It was exactly like her to never let it go she was too stubborn. Every moment of this mission when she made it perfectly clear of her feelings was agony. It was bad enough Green Lantern was noticing something between them; he didn't want anybody else to know…they'd probably be on her side. There were couples appearing in the Watch Tower daily and it was going to cause havoc on when they broke up.

"Hey!"

Bruce turned, seeing John catching up with him. He really didn't want to talk right now…but he waited anyway.

"I really didn't get the chance to ask earlier even though I mentioned but what is-" He began but Bruce could see where this was going.

"Nothing." He interrupted flatly, he started walking but John didn't let him go without following.

"Seriously it isn't a big deal I mean everyone sees."

"Sees that nothing is going on?"

Green Lantern followed his eyes. "You have the greatest poker face in the world…but she doesn't. When you're around her that rubs off. It doesn't take a mind reader to tell that-"

"You should know better than anybody relationships between team mates don't end well." Bruce said sharply. It really was fair of him to bring up Shayera at a time like this. John was a friend and had good intentions, even if they weren't helping.

John's expression darkened as he spoke. "That case was different…"

Bruce didn't respond, he was right Diana wasn't from some other alien race that was planning on taking over earth. The Amazons were warriors, but mostly they lived in peace segregated from their enemies.

John took the silence as the closest thing to an apology he'd get. "Besides, who says it has to end? You're right that the ends can get nasty, but when you're in one…" The man had something of a knowing smirk on his face. "It's a pretty sweet deal…_Super_ doesn't just apply to their hero status…" He trailed off.

Oh God Bruce didn't want to think about that. He was barely able to remain rational just being around Diana he couldn't think about her in… compromising situations without getting a little bit fuzzy.

John laughed, his intent had been take get a reaction from him and he'd succeeded…probably the only time it would ever happen for him so he enjoyed it. "All I'm saying man is give the idea a chance."

He left leaving Bruce with his thoughts…All he really knew was now he'd never leave John alone about his own love life.

Bruce ducked into one of the few private dining areas they had on board, hoping to avoid anybody else giving him dating tips and ran right into the problem.

He was about to turn and leave when he noticed she hadn't seen him. In fact she was asleep.

Bruce smiled ever so slightly. Diana was able to sleep anywhere, something he learned about her during the time she'd spent at his mansion when they were rebuilding the Watch Tower.

She had her arms folded over the table top and her cheek rested on top of them. There was an empty mug sitting beside her and upon further inspection he saw the bits of chocolate that hadn't dissolved at the bottom. Hot Cocoa, her most recent favorite.

Leaned against the table unable to fight the urge to touch her cheek even if he couldn't feel it through his glove protected fingers. She muttered something sleepily that both sent his heart soaring and hurt like hell.

"Bruce…"

She was still sleeping…dreaming of him…he felt guiltier in that instant than he ever had in his own life.

His shoulders sagged as he leaned again the table for support. What was he thinking?

"We can't do this… I can't give it the chance it deserves…" He said softly. Diana didn't just fall asleep in any environment, but she also slept like the dead.

He looked down at her sadly. "I want to…I want you more than anything. I want to be with you, share everything I can. Give you everything I posses and more. I'd do anything to make you happy" He was sitting in the chair beside her now, looking at her closed eyes. He remembered the day she professed her love and he'd turned away. That must've broken her heart even worse than it had his own. He could never tell her this when she was awake so this would have to do. "…but more than that I'll do everything I can to protect you..." He stopped allowing himself to brush her cheek again, tucking a loose strand of ebony hair from her beautiful face.

"Which is why we can't do this. I know you're strong, but my enemies are experts at finding and exploiting weaknesses. Diana, you're my weakness. I could never let anything happen to you and they would ensure something would. I can't protect you because I'm not…I'm not strong enough. So please if there is a God above stop pursuing something that is too dangerous for either of us…"

He sat there silently half expecting her to wake up and have heard it all and demand to discuss it more, but she was still asleep.

Bruce, pushing himself up from the chair and walked towards the door leaving without looking back.

* * *

Please review! I hope you all liked it. I promise something lighter and fun next time.


	11. This Little Piggy Stayed Home

Ivycreed6: Thanks to Harima Hige, and Chaosmob for reviewing. Thanks to Th-Lady-Isis for being awesome and helping me so much!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place after This Little Piggy…I hope I don't disappoint I know people love this episode.

* * *

Chappie 11: This Little Piggy Stayed Home.

Diana stood in the front entry way waiting for Bruce while Alfred went to tell him she'd arrived. Knowing Bruce he probably wasn't even up yet. He hated mornings and she'd come early just for that reason. She wanted to make sure that he couldn't use being busy as an excuse to avoid her.

He'd been doing that a lot lately…in fact their mission together when they ran into Circe was the first they'd been on in a long time. J'onn often tried to limit the number of founding members on a team, but it had been Gotham and Batman was touchy about other heroes and his city…on rare occasions he made allowances like he had that night.

Diana repositioned the large cardboard box in her hands and tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen loose from her pony tail. As the box shifted the thing inside began moving around wildly. "Hush." She hissed quietly, patting the top of the box with her fingers and the movement ceased.

After a few more minutes Bruce appeared at the top of the stairs. He'd dressed rather quickly into a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt. He obviously didn't feel the need to impress the Princess and by the disheveled look of his hair she guessed he probably hadn't even bothered to look into a mirror yet…not that he needed to impress her with appearances, she doubted she could think him any handsomer than the way she saw him already. She wondered briefly if this is what it would be like waking up every morning to him.

"What is in the box?" Bruce inquired as he started down the staircase.

Diana smiled mischievously pushing her previous thoughts aside. "I got myself a pet."

"Did you? I thought there was some rule going around the Watch Tower that no pets were allowed?" he asked now eying the box in her arms curiously. As if feeling Bruce's gaze the animal in the box jumped jolting the box around.

"Yeah…which is why I was hoping that I could…keep her here?" Diana said, hope evident in her tone and eyes.

"What is it?"

Diana set the box down on the floor and pulled the flaps open. Bruce took a few steps closer to see better.

"It's a-"

"Piglet!" Diana finished for him pulling the small pink pig from the box. It nosed her arm gently as if in thanks for being taken from the box.

Bruce was quiet. Not only did she guess he wasn't keen on having a farm animal in his house, but it was all too clearly an allusion to their adventures from a few days before.

"I named her Aoide...It means to sing." Diana explained filling in the silence, scratching under the pig's chin. She was precious and lovable, and Diana really wanted him to say yes as well as talk with her about the previous evening….but she doubted she'd get very far with the latter.

"Who told you?" Bruce asked, completely ignoring the squirming animal in Diana's arms. He'd known that she knew what he did for her when she had left that night humming "Am I Blue" but he hadn't bothered to mention anything about it to her. Obviously his curiosity was too great to remain silent now.

"Zatanna showed me in her crystal ball…I didn't know you had such a lovely voice Bruce."

Like hell she didn't, his voice was like ambrosia for the ears. She just didn't know he could sing.

"But I told her not to show anybody else. I figure it would be-"

"Embarrassing?" He supplied with obvious irritation before she could finish.

"A sensitive subject, but we'll go with yours." Diana said with a knowing smile. She had been so happy when she saw that because he did it for her. It wasn't something like pushing her out from the way of a bus, or intimidating somebody when they made a remark to her, it wasn't digging her out from under a missile or saving her from a crowd of fans. Not that those things weren't special or wonderful to her, but this was something that didn't come easily to him he really was sacrificing something…his dignity, his pride.

"And to think I'd been trying to help you by keeping it quiet you were a pig." Bruce said with a smirk. He couldn't stay mad about her teasing him.

"I do thank you for that…Wally would have a field day... Want to hold her?"

Diana held the piglet out to him as he eyed her apprehensively. "Come on she won't bite."

Bruce sighed and took the pig from her. "A blue ribbon…how appropriate." He remarked upon seeing the ribbon tied around the pig's neck. Aoide seemed pleased by this exchange and happily snuffled Bruce's cheek and Diana could see he was having a hard time suppressing a smile, and eventually he gave in as the pig continued nuzzling him.

"I can see why you like this thing, she's like you."

"You mean chubby and adorable?"

"No, I mean persistent….and chubby." He received a punch in the shoulder for the last remark, but Diana couldn't help but grin. She hoped her own persistence would end as successfully as the pig's had. He'd still given her the three reasons that they couldn't be together when she'd began the never ending debate once again on the roof top.

She'd barely gotten to her side of the argument when Circe interrupted them.

"I'll tell you what." Bruce began setting the piglet on the tile floor. "You beat me in a sparring match the pig can stay here."

Diana smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah….but you'll have to answer to Alfred if she poops on the floor." He raised a challenging eyebrow. "Ready to go Princess?" He asked gesturing towards the clock.

"After you." She insisted, returning his challenge with a playful, yet determined look.

The next morning Bruce woke up not to Alfred opening the curtains allowing the sunlight to stream in, but to Aoide nosing his cheek reminding him once again that he'd do anything for the woman he loved, including singing and allowing her to win.

* * *

Please review! We're almost to the end of the road here guys!


	12. Time is on my side

Ivycreed6: Thanks to for reviewing!! And to The-Lady-Isis for being my Beta and being awesome!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Between the Lines

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

This particular chapter takes place after The Once and Future Thing.

* * *

Chappie 12: Time is on my side

_I cannot promise very much.__  
__I give you the images I know.__  
__Lie still with me and watch.__  
__We laugh and we touch.__  
__I promise you love. Time will not take that away._

_-Anne Sexton-_

Bruce suddenly found himself back in the Cafeteria on the Watch Tower. Heroes walked around with their trays, eating and laughing with one another completely oblivious to the horror that had just occurred.

"That all really happened?" John asked breaking the silence.

Bruce took note of the gash on the top of his friend's head. "I think it did."

"Then…we won! Everything's back to normal?"

As normal as it ever could be he supposed. Bruce looked down at the glass of water he didn't remember having in his hand.

"That's a nasty cut John…" Diana's voice startled him. She was supposed to have walked up on them while he was verbally digging his own grave. Something she would never remember.

"You don't remember going on a mission with us today do you?" He asked as she sat down and began eating her Jell-O.

"I just got here…" She said looking at him as if he'd gone nuts.

Of course she would there was no mission today for her. Even if she'd been there until the last second. He remembered how he'd nearly lost it at the sight of her disappearing before his eyes. He saw the same pain, worry, and desperation in the eyes of his older self at the same time. Even after she'd died and was gone for fifty years he'd apparently still loved her. It hadn't escaped his notice how much the old man looked at her, as if he were seeing a ghost, a memory long lost.

Bruce pulled himself from his thoughts, he couldn't think about this now. Later, but not now.

"The time line is restored to equilibrium." He muttered turning his body towards Green Lantern. "We're the only two people who remember what happened."

Green Lantern was lost by then staring after the woman he'd learned had his child, his son.

Bruce sighed taking his eyes from the man who was longing for something in the past and in the future. He knew how torn his friend was. He loved Shayera, but refused to be with her, he couldn't trust her, and yet he wanted the future with her to take place.

"What happened to Chronos?" He asked.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk a little bit, his solution had been quite genius. He would be locked in a never ending night mare. "I reprogrammed the belt so that Chronos would never come to exist."

"What are you two talking about?" Diana asked, her fork had paused half way to her mouth.

Bruce hadn't forgotten she was there, how could he after all that had happened that day? He wanted to stare at her and never take his eyes away, not even blink for fear she would vanish again.

Diana was returning the look with concern etched into her features. "Bruce are you okay?" He didn't want her to worry, he never wanted her to be anything but perfectly happy and content ever again.

There were so many reasons to be together…but there were reasons not to be. He was holding himself back, he had to have that kind of control of he would give in and regret it.

But after he lost it in the future, when she disappeared Batman came to the forefront pushing Bruce away and he ran on nothing but sheer anger… anger and desperation to get her back, to find her and make everything okay. The only thing he really could remember in that time was one of the few minutes that they stopped moving and his older self pulled him aside.

"_I don't want to know what you have to tell me…I can't know the future." Bruce warned himself, but the old man was having none of it._

"_And I don't care that you don't want to know. I am you and I know exactly what you need to know." He said evenly, the stoic mask was plastered across the old man's face. _

"_I know what you're going through right now, you're being perfectly irrational…and you won't save anybody working like that. When we stop this guy, when his time runs out and you get yours back. Don't be a damn fool and waste it. You're going to tell Diana you're an idiot and that you love her and hope she hasn't moved on to somebody more deserving."_

_Bruce's eyes narrowed behind the lenses. The old man couldn't see, but knew himself well enough to sense the venom in his voice. "I can't do that you know the reasons."_

"_The reasons are stupid."_

"_She could get hurt!"_

"_Are we talking about the same woman? I know her just as well maybe even better than you and I'm telling you now you'll give up and allow yourself to have some happiness or you never will be happy and she won't be either. Ever."_

_The old man turned away then and everything was business again. His thoughts sharpened and he was Batman again. A man with a mission. He was going to fix everything. He was going to see her again._

Green lantern looked between the two of them and cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should-"

"No!" Batman objected hastily without even bothering to turn. "You stay here…Diana we need to talk."

Without asking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after him…if she objected to being dragged off she didn't say so. He didn't stop until he reached his barely used room in the Watch Tower.

He waited until the door was shut and he checked to make sure it was locked.

"Bruce what's wrong?" There was real distress in her voice. She probably thought he was going crazy…maybe he was. He pulled off his cowl and tossed it aside.

Her brow was furrowed; he reached up and gently smoothed it with two fingers. He regretted the material between his hands and her skin.

"Diana, I saw a future where the world was messed up so bad it couldn't be fixed. A Future where villains ruled everything and killed heroes by the dozens…and the worst part of all was you weren't there."

He took her face in his hands, she didn't look as concerned anymore, but he could sense she was worried, this behavior wasn't usual for him. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and leaned forward kissing her forehead below her tiara. "In this future I was old and alone, so alone and I missed you so badly. I watched you disappear before my eyes and that was my only regret…of everything I've done pushing you away was the only thing that I would take back."

"Bruce-" There were tears in her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Diana I need you. I need to be with you. When you're gone I can't function, I can't think rationally. And I need that Diana. I used to be so independent and didn't need anybody, but then you burst into my life, a vibrant light shining helping me find my way out of the darkness…I can't go back there again."

She was smiling up at him and he thought his heart would break seeing that smile. He didn't deserve such a goddess…but she didn't care.

"You don't have to Bruce."

This time he kissed her. He touched her lips with his own beginning innocently enough, but he couldn't hold back, he pulled her to him, her body curving connecting with his. She was so strong, but seemed so fragile in his arms, renewing that desire to protect her with his very life, but now the only way he could do that was to stay with her every second…and that didn't sound so awful.

The kiss intensified every second, conveying the passion and desires both had held for so long but hadn't acted on. He couldn't believe he'd resisted her all this time.

Diana pulled away breathless, her blue eyes staring into his almost as if she couldn't believe that this was really happening. She traced his cheek with a delicate finger; he closed his eyes leaning into her touch. The lightness of it sent a shiver through his body causing Diana to smile.

"You aren't going to Fly away like a scared little bat now are you Bruce?" She asked quietly, there was lightness in her voice, she practically radiated joy.

He smiled allowing himself a quick kiss before answering. "Never. I'm completely yours."

She grinned and kissed him again.

Screw all the reasons, this was right. He wasn't going to end up that bitter old man in the future and Diana wasn't going to be killed, not if he could help it. The way it was supposed to be and he wasn't going to forget that ever again.

**The End**

* * *

Okay guys I'm pretty sure that this is The End for this story...I do currently have other things in the works...but if you want another addition to this one you can request it in a review.

This one seems to have gone by pretty fast, I just get so excited that I write and post a bunch at once. I'm actually gonna miss doing them all.


End file.
